It's Time to Say Goodbye
by Irena Takizawa
Summary: Bittersweet love between Shibusawa and Fuwa. BL or shounen-ai. Don't like don't read!


A/N: Whistle! adalah hak cipta Higuchi-sensei

Hujan turun deras di Tokyo. Di ruang tamu tampak Shibusawa sedang melihat album foto lama. Disitu terdapat bermacam-macam foto Shibusawa dari masa kecil sampai dengan foto bersama Fuwa, kekasihnya. Namun Shibusawa sadar bahwa tidak lama lagi hari kelulusan tiba. Begitu berat bagi Shibusawa untuk meninggalkan masa-masa SMP. Shibusawa juga akan pindah ke Yokohama karena pekerjaan ayahnya dan melanjutkan SMA disana. Dan satu hal yang paling sulit adalah... mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Fuwa.

 **It's Time To Say Goodbye**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chara: Whistle only, no crossover**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst**

 _Flashback..._

Shibusawa pertama kali bertemu Fuwa saat pertandingan SMP Musashi no Mori lawan SMP Sakura Jousui. Shibusawa tidak melihat sosok Fuwa sebagai pribadi yang menakutkan. Makanya ia berani mendekati Fuwa. Ia jatuh hati dengan Fuwa karena kemampuannya sebagai penjaga gawang sangat diacungi jempol. Fuwa mampu membaca gerakan bola dengan cepat dan akurat. Tak heran Fuwa dijuluki sebagai 'si penghancur'.

"Shibusawa-san?" tanya Fujishiro sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shibusawa.

Shibusawa melamun karena melihat gerakan Fuwa yang gesit. "Halo? Shibusawa-san?"

"Ah, ma-maaf. Ada apa, Fujishiro?"

"Kau menyukai Fuwa, yaa? Ehemmm,"

"Fujishiro, jangan menggoda senpai-mu seperti itu dong." wajah Shibusawa memerah. (duh kalau wajahnya memerah kawaii, deh x3 /ditamparshibusawa)

"Tapi aku benar, kaaaan? Nyehehehehe." Fujishiro cengar cengir.

Tanpa sengaja Fuwa mendengar percakapan mereka, tetapi ia tidak peduli dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Fuwa terus kepikiran Shibusawa. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Keringat dari tubuhnya bercucuran tanpa henti. Mungkin Fuwa gugup. Ya, gugup karena saat latihan tadi ia ditonton oleh Shibusawa. Fuwa berpikir, inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Selama ini Fuwa belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta karena sifatnya yang dingin dan kaku.

Keesokan harinya Fuwa bertemu dengan Shibusawa di jalan. Fuwa hendak menyatakan cintanya, namun rasa gugupnya belum hilang juga.

"Fuwa, ada apa?"

Fuwa terkejut. Ia tergagap-gagap saat berbicara dengannya. "A-ano,"

"Hmm?"

"S-Shibusawa... Shibusawa-san, aku..." saking gugupnya Fuwa menelan ludah. Wajahnya tersipu malu. "Aku... mencintai... aku mencintaimu," setelah mengatakannya Fuwa mencium pipi kanan Shibusawa.

Jantung Shibusawa berdegup kencang. Ia bergumam:

 _Jadi ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Seluruh jiwaku serasa terbang melayang. Terbang menuju_ _kahyangan. Seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat. Bahkan pikiran ini terus menerus membayangkan_ _Fuwa. Mungkin karena Fuwa terlihat sempurna di mataku. Ciuman darinya juga masih terasa di_ _bibir. Aku ingin dicium Fuwa sekali lagi._

Shibusawa pun mencium Fuwa balik, lewat mulut ke mulut. (Author was screaming inside xD)

 _End flashback..._

Hujan sudah reda. Shibusawa bergegas menuju SMP Sakura Josui menemui Fuwa. Tiba disana, kebetulan sekali Fuwa tepat berada di depan Shibusawa. Mereka berdua saling bertemu di halaman sekolah.

"Shibusawa," Fuwa terkejut.

"Yo!" Shibusawa menyapa Fuwa. "Umm, sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan SMA di Tokyo. Karena pekerjaan Ayahku, aku akan pindah ke Yokohama dan sekolah disana. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk telepon aku. Aku akan merindukanmu, Daichi." Shibusawa memeluk dan mencium hidung Fuwa. Tetes airmata Fuwa berjatuhan. Ia memeluk erat Shibusawa.

"Aku akan menelponmu. Pasti." jawab Fuwa sambil menangis. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun."

"Hmm," Shibusawa dan Fuwa saling berciuman.

"Omong-omong, selamat atas kelulusanmu, Shibusawa."

"Terima kasih, Daichi-ku sayang."

"O-oi! Itu memalukan, tahu." wajah Fuwa memerah.

"Ahahahaha, dipanggil sayang aja sampai segitunya." tawa Shibusawa. "Celaka! 15 menit lagi

kereta menuju Yokohama akan berangkat. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Daichi! Jaga dirimu baik-

baik, ya. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

FIN


End file.
